In recent years, in the solid-state imaging device such as the CCD image sensor and the CMOS image sensor, the device that uses an organic semiconductor in a photoelectric conversion film has been proposed (for example, PTLs 1 to 5). In the solid-state imaging device using the organic semiconductor, it is possible to achieve a device structure in which signals of a plurality of colors are acquired in one pixel without using a color filter, for example.